Hush
by HEYARULES
Summary: Brittany met and fucked her first vampire when she was eighteen. Now she made a habit of getting her excitement through vampire bites at least once a week. Brittany hadn't really known what she was getting into with Santana, but she wanted her. Only Brittany likes to talk, and Santana would rather she didn't. Kink inside.


A lot of things had been different before the vampires had announced themselves. Vampires hadn't owned bars, and all the 'vampire clubs' had housed fakes with a leather fetish. Well, that wasn't quite true.

Brittany had met her first vampire when she was eighteen. Tina had dragged her to her favourite goth bar to meet her newest boyfriend. They had both had fake IDs since the year before, when Tina turned seventeen and her older brother brought one for her and one for Brittany as a birthday present. It was at that bar that Brittany had met Holly Holiday the (not stripper, despite her name) vampire. Brittany found out later that Holly was a rather new vampire (she was only five years old), but at the time Brittany hadn't cared because she was meeting her first realvampire.

It was a meeting that soon turned into sex, and in the middle of sex it turned into dinner, for Holly at least. It was the most amazing thing Brittany had ever felt, and two nights later, when she felt like her energy levels had risen again (blood giving actually took quite a bit out of you, no pun intended) she was back at the goth bar looking for Holly. She never found Holly again, but Brittany soon learnt how to tell the fakes from the real vampires. It took some time and experience, and plenty of sex with people she had thought were vampires that weren't, but she had made it in to an art form, and was right ninety five percent of the time.

So, the vampires outing themselves was kind of annoying, because suddenly there was this influx of vampires in the public eye. Not only was her talent now almost useless (except for those who didn't want to be known as vampires, and they were normally better to stay away from) but all the vampires were toeing the line to fool the fragile humans into thinking they were fluffy bunnies with a preference for liquid diets. It was Brittany's longest dry spell, and it was a long ten years indeed. Now, people had started to settle down about the whole blood-sucking thing; which meant vampires were once again willing to approach and be approached by humans. Brittany did not let the opportunities go to waste and she soon collected a series of bite marks of various sizes in various places.

As a dance teacher at her own studio, Brittany set her own hours, and she always made sure to get Mondays off. That way she could venture out on a Friday night for her weekend ritual (get tipsy, have sex, and get bitten) and still be able to work that week due to an extra day of recovery. Her friends had expressed worry at her life style, but as long as she didn't flaunt it, they didn't bring it up too much except the odd occasion when Artie got drunk and was in one of his 'off' periods with Sugar (he had always had a thing for Brittany, even though she had always turned him down). Brittany never made plans with them on Fridays or Saturdays, so she didn't end up getting drunk with her friends much anyway.

Like clockwork, every Friday she would get dressed up (some sort of revealing dress that dipped low in the front, showing off both cleavage and neck) and head to the next town over. Well, not really 'the next town over' because that would be just as boring as Lima, so Brittany drove to Cincinnati, which was famous for its vampire night life. Okay, so it was more of a city than a town, and Brittany actually drove for about two hours to get there, but she was such a good customer at one of the local motels that she got a pretty good discount. Anyway, the rush she got from being bitten was worth it.

Brittany didn't even remember the names of the clubs she frequented anymore, they were just places. It didn't matter anyway; the only thing that mattered was that she knew how to get to and from them.

For Brittany, the night started off much like any other one. She arrived at the club at one in the morning and quickly steered away from all the guys who drunkenly tried to hit on her. She'd spend half an hour searching the club for a vampire, and if she didn't spot one she liked the look of (she was allowed to be picky), she'd leave. Maybe her vampire spotting skills were still useful after all. Tonight she found one vampire straight away. Actually, she found two. They were sitting in a booth on the other side of the club, sipping out of wine glasses, but from the way the liquid stuck to the side of the glasses, Brittany would bet money that it wasn't wine.

One of the vampires, a thin, pale blonde woman was staring intently into the mess of dancing bodies, watching someone. Brittany couldn't figure out who Blondie was looking at from her position, but she guessed that meant Blondie was a no-go. It a shame, because Blondie was hot. Not as hot as the other chick (caramel skin, dark, wavy hair and the most delightful, natural pout Brittany had ever seen), but Brittany liked a backup plan.

Blondie stood up suddenly, almost spilling her animal blood (as long as the club was considered to have a 'kitchen' they could serve animal blood for vampires) when she slammed it onto the table and made her way through the crowd to whoever she had been watching earlier. Now was the time for Brittany to make her move, because Latina Vampire looked bored as hell.

Brittany made her way around the outside of the dance floor and slid into the booth opposite Latina Vampire.

"Hi."

Latina Vampire raised an eyebrow, but nodded her head in greeting. She still looked bored.

"I've heard that," Brittany said as she tapped a finger to the rim of Latina Vampire's wine glass. "that stuff isn't as good as the real stuff."

Eyes traced Brittany's neck, and Latina Vampire snared at her. "I am sure you have had enough experience with vampires to know if that is true or not."

Brittany smiled. "When you're right, you're right. And we're both right."

Latina vampire laughed lightly. "You are arrogant."

"Call it confident."

"Call me uninterested."

"I'd rather call your name; or God. Whatever you prefer, I'm flexible in more ways than one."

Latina Vampire cocked her head.

"You have done this before. I mean, obviously, you have so many bites, but you have played vampires before."

"A few times; it normally works."

Just like learning how to spot vampires, Brittany had learnt how to peak a vampire's interest. It wasn't something she had perfected, because vampires, like humans were individuals (despite what the vamp-haters said) and what interested one didn't always interest another. But generally, being forward and challenging did work, because no vampire liked to be challenged. For Brittany, that vamperic need to put her in her place was enough to get her what she wanted as long as she didn't go too over-board. Brittany was always careful not to; you didn't want a vampire angry at you.

Latina Vampire laughed and stood up. She held a hand out and helped Brittany to her feet.

"I apologise. It will not work this time. That would be very irresponsible of me. I cannot let my child hurt her beau by accident."

She turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd on the dance floor.

Brittany huffed and sat back down in the booth. That hadn't gone according to plan.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Brittany hadn't found another vampire she liked that night, nor did she find one the next Friday, or the Friday after that. Every vampire Brittany saw she compared to Latina Vampire, and they all fell horribly short. On the fourth Friday Brittany was taken out by Tina for a girl's weekend in Cincinnati to fight what Tina called 'Brittany's Vampire Blues'. She didn't agree with Brittany's life choices with vampires, but out of all of Brittany's friends, she was the most accepting. Probably because she had pretended to be a vampire to get out of PE before the vamps announced themselves to the human world.

They entered the second club of the night and separated when Tina headed straight for the bar, and Brittany headed for a booth. A few drinks later they were dancing together. Brittany felt a body press up against her back and arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you still looking for a vampire to save from 'that stuff'?"

Brittany knew that voice, it was Latina Vampire, and if Tina's expression was anything to go by the vampire part was showing. Brittany felt sharp fangs drag along the skin of her neck and she collapsed into Latina Vampire's body. Her legs were weak, and it was only Latina Vampire that stopped Brittany from falling to the floor.

"Oh dear, it looks like you are the one being played this time."

Latina Vampire's hand snaked back around her waist and slid into Brittany's back pocket.

"I hope you are staying longer this time. You are always gone by Saturday morning, and that just will not do."

Latina Vampire nipped at her throat, though her fangs were long gone and let out a light laugh.

"I will see you later."

Hands on Brittany's waist pushed her forward and into Tina. By the time Brittany managed to turn around, Latina Vampire was gone. Tina half led, half carried Brittany out of the club and into a cab.

"What the hell was that, Britt? That was freaky as fuck!"

Brittany smiled slightly, and looked out the cab window. "That was a vampire."

"I got that, but why the hell do you even go near them? That was just…"

"It's not everyone's cup of cocoa."

"You can say that again."

"It's not everyone's cup of cocoa."

It didn't take long for the cab to reach their motel, but it was long enough for Tina's eyes to droop in tiredness. The cab stopped outside of their motel and Brittany and Tina stumbled out after paying their driver. They wrapped their arms around each other's waists and made their way to their room. Tina unlocked the door and both of them collapsed on one of the single beds.

"Sleep time?" Tina muttered.

Brittany nodded and stood up, taking the two steps towards the other bed and collapsing on it. She pushed a hand into her back pocket and felt a small piece of paper crumple underneath her finger tips.

"Yeah. Night Tina."

Tina grunted. The alcohol was catching up to her and pulling her into a deep sleep. Brittany was glad that she hadn't drunk nearly as much as Tina. She waited until Tina's breathing had deepened and evened out before standing up and leaving the motel room. Brittany entered the motel office and smiled at the owner. Emma Pillsbury smiled back but left Brittany alone to use the motel phone and call a cab. The cab only took a few minutes to arrive, and Brittany rushed outside, waving at Emma. Emma was nice, but not very talkative. She tended to not like getting too close to people, and never appeared to sleep. Brittany had never once seen the motel office unattended, and it was always attended by Emma.

"Where to, sweetheart?"

Brittany pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to the cab driver. He looked at it and nodded before handing it back and driving off. The ride was silent, but soon the driver pulled up outside a large hotel. Brittany recognized it as one of the few vampire friendly hotels that had popped up since the vampires outed themselves. They didn't just cater to vampires, but they still held a bit of a reputation. Not a lot of people were comfortable sleeping in the same building as several vampires, if not more. The driver gave her an odd look, but accepted Brittany's money and drove off quickly.

The hotel was busy, but nearly silent when Brittany entered. She was immediately greeted by a porter.

"Hello madam, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone. She's expecting me."

The porter escorted Brittany to the receptionist.

"Sasha should be able to help you find whoever you are looking for."

The Porter left. Brittany slid the piece of paper over the desk to Sasha.

"I was given this address. I should be expected."

Sasha looked at the room number before dialing the room.

"There is a blonde woman at reception with your room number … Yes … Yes … Of course."

Sasha hung up and turned to Brittany.

"She's expecting you. Take the third elevator to floor five. It's the ninth door on the left."

Brittany nodded and headed towards the elevator. It was a short trip, but it seemed to Brittany like it took hours. She approached the door and raised a hand to knock, but the door was whipped open. Latina Vampire stood in the doorway, staring Brittany down.

"You came. I knew you would. Please come in."

She moved away from the door and gestured for Brittany to enter. The door clicked shut behind her.

Before Brittany could even turn around she found herself pressed face down against the large bed in the middle of the room with Latina Vampire lying on top of her. Brittany let out a gasp. God bless vampire speed or something like that.

"What is your name, my pet?" Latina Vampire whispered against Brittany's ear.

"Brittany."

"Well it is nice to meet you Brittany. You may call me Santana."

Santana's hands moved down Brittany's body, grasping at her dress. With a hard yank at the seam of Brittany's dress Santana torn it off Brittany's body.

"Hey!"

"By the end of the night, you are not going to care about your dress; or your underwear."

Brittany's bra and panties were next to go, though thankfully Santana actually undid her bra strap rather than ripping it.

Suddenly Santana's body was no longer pressing Brittany's to the bed. Brittany turned around to find Santana undoing the front laces of her short black dress. She let it fall to the floor where it was quickly joined by Santana's panties. She wasn't wearing a bra. Santana made her way forward, this time at a human pace.

"Discriminate against the human's clothing, why don't you. I'm sure the fact that I'm the one leaving this room with a ripped dress means nothing to you."

Santana gently laid a finger on Brittany's lips. "Hush. Do not talk."

Santana climbed onto the bed and onto Brittany's lap. She licked up Brittany's neck, biting down when she felt the need but without fangs. Brittany's hands ran up Santana's chest and roughly pinched a nipple.

Santana snarled into Brittany's neck. "Watch yourself."

Brittany laughed. "I told you that I've done this before."

"I told you not to talk." Santana said quickly before she spread one hand over Brittany's stomach and lightly scratched at her abs. Her other hand briefly glanced over Brittany's breasts before tangling in blonde hair.

"Hurry up."

Santana scowled at Brittany for a second before getting up and moving to a suitcase in the corner of the room. She dug through it for a moment before turning back to Brittany with a scarf in her hands.

Brittany's eyes widened. "I'm not really that comfortable with being tied up."

"If I wanted to tie you up I would." Santana snarled. "As it is, I just want you to shut up and you seem to be having a problem with that."

Brittany would have said or done something, but Santana was already on her pressing her into the bed and shoving the scarf into Brittany's mouth before tying it around Brittany's head.

"Now if you are really against this, you can tell me and I will stop."

Brittany made a muffled sound from behind the scarf and scowled when she realized that the undistinguishable noises she was making were just amusing Santana and not actually making any sense. She nodded her permission and Santana grinned wickedly down at her.

"I am going to have so much fun with you. At least I do not have to worry about you being a screamer."

Brittany would have made another annoyed sound, but Santana was leaning over her once again, dragging her fangs along Brittany's neck. Santana worked her way slowly down Brittany's neck, ignoring the muffled moans and groans that were trying to encourage her to hurry up. She'd nip at Brittany's neck, only just breaking the skin before lapping up the blood and moving on. It wasn't enough for Brittany. She needed Santana to either sink her teeth into her, or to fuck her (or both, both was good), and she needed it soon.

Santana took one of Brittany's nipples into her mouth as one hand moved lightly down Brittany's body to spread the lips of her pussy and move two fingers up and down Brittany's slit. Santana released Brittany's nipple with a soft just as she slid her fingers up Brittany's slit to nudge her clit. Brittany's body jolted and even the scarf didn't manage to fully muffle the loud moan Brittany made.

Santana grinned at her. "Sorry, I cannot hear you. Would you like something?"

Brittany wanted to scowl at Santana, she really did. But before she could even start to feel the slightest bit annoyed or angry Santana was applying pressure to Brittany's clit and moving her fingers in slow circles. Pleasure was starting to boil up from low in Brittany's stomach.

Santana started to lick and suck at Brittany's breasts again, bathing the soft flesh with her tongue. She had just taken Brittany's other nipple into her mouth when she slipped her fingers lower to tease Brittany's entrance. Brittany was wet, really wet. Santana placed her thumb on Brittany's clit, starting up the slow circular rhythm again. She thrust into Brittany with two fingers as she took Brittany's breast into her mouth and bit down, piercing the skin and drinking. Brittany arched her back, screaming through the scarf as her orgasm washed over her. She would never get over how amazing vampire bites felt. It was like having pure pleasure coarse through your veins, infecting every single place in your body.

Brittany had barely recovered from her first orgasm when she felt her second one building. Santana was thrusting in and out of Brittany quickly, curling her fingers at just the right time as she continued to drink from Brittany's breast. Brittany's second orgasm came over her quickly, followed by a third when Santana started to twist and scissor her fingers with every thrust.

The last thing Brittany remembered as her body shook through a fourth orgasm was Santana sitting up, her tongue sweeping along pointed teeth as she grinned down at Brittany's spent body.

/-/-/-/-/

Brittany woke with an aching body in Santana's room. For a second she started to freak out until she remembered where she was. She didn't normally stay with the vampires who fed off her, but she hadn't really been given much of a choice with Santana. She sat up slowly, knowing that she may be a little light headed. Sitting on the bed side table was a slice of apple pie and a large glass of orange juice. Thankfully Santana had already removed the scarf from her mouth. The orange juice tasted slightly odd, but Brittany ate the slice of pie and finished off the glass of juice in record time. It made her feel a lot better.

The only problem now was that she had no clothes to get home in. Searching in her purse which had been dropped by the door when Santana had invited her in showed that her phone had died sometime in the night. Brittany suspected it was day time seeing as Santana had disappeared, but the blacked out windows didn't really give her any indication of night or day. The bedside clock said it was almost four o'clock, so at least Brittany didn't have to wait long for Santana to wake up if it was day time. Brittany explored the room a bit, finding the bathroom. After using the toilet and having a quick shower she went back into the bedroom and snuggled into the bed. All she had to do now was wait.

/-/-/-/-/

Brittany woke again with a moan on her lips as something warm and wet moved against her slit. She looked down to see a mess of dark hair within touching distance. Brittany would have let herself stroke Santana's hair if in the instance Santana hadn't spread her pussy lips and thrust her tongue into Brittany's entrance. Brittany threw her head back with a moan.

"Fuck, Santana. Please."

Santana's tongue retreated and moved up to circle Brittany's clit before sucking the bundle of nerves into her mouth.

"Oh god! Santana! Please, fuck me."

Too soon for Brittany's tastes, Santana was moving up Brittany's body with slow kisses and licks. When Santana finally stopped, hovering with her face above Brittany's, Brittany would swear she was about to cry. That was not where she wanted Santana's mouth.

"Up on your hands and knees." Santana ordered.

Brittany frowned at her. "What?"

Santana sighed and took one of Brittany's hands. She slowly drew it down her body until Brittany's hand met cool, hard silicon instead of wet heat.

"Hands and knees." Santana repeated.

Brittany nodded quickly. Oh, she wanted that, she wanted that really badly.

Brittany got up as fast as she could, presenting her ass to Santana. Santana rubbed her hands over Brittany's ass before grabbing her hips and pulling Brittany flush against her. The strap-on rubbed against Brittany's pussy, bumping into her clit and rubbing her wetness along the length of it. Santana thrust gently a few times, making sure to coat the shaft before pulling back and lining the head of the strap-on up with Brittany's entrance. Santana pushed forward slowly, letting Brittany stretch as the head of the strap-on moved inside her. She paused for a second once the head had slid in before thrusting her hips and sheathing the strap-on deep inside of Brittany.

Brittany gasped. She felt so full. Santana shifted slightly, rotating her hips and grinding the strap-on against Brittany's walls.

"Oh, yes."

Santana grunted as she pulled out slowly. "I should have gagged you again."

As if to prove a point, Santana thrust back into Brittany quickly making Brittany moan loudly. Santana kept a steady rhythm, thrusting in quickly, grinding her hips and drawing out slowly only to repeat it over and over again. Bubbling heat started in Brittany's stomach and worked its way out. Santana's thrusts started to speed up as she lowered one hand to tease at Brittany's clit. Brittany felt Santana stiffen against her before half collapsing on top of Brittany. Seconds later Brittany collapsed onto her elbows and pressed her face into the mattress as her orgasm swept through her.

Just at that second something else happened, something Brittany hadn't been expecting. The door was kicked in and several police officers filed into the room with guns pointed at them. Santana snarled and started to gently pull out of Brittany. Brittany groaned pitifully. Almost as if she were ignoring the police, Santana stood up and started to detach the harness from her hips.

"Can I help you, officers?"

She walked up to Brittany and slid the bed covers up over her body before moving around the bed to stand between the cops and Brittany.

"Is that Miss Brittany Pierce?"

Santana scoffed. "Her name is Brittany. I am unsure of her last name, it did not concern me terribly."

One of the cops towards the back stared at her. "How can you not know her last name?"

"Do you know the family name of everyone you have slept with?" Santana eyed the police officer in question. "Then again, you might. I suspect it takes a lot of time to make a woman pity you enough to fuck you."

The officer turned red and took a half step forward. Brittany decided to stop any arguments before they started.

"I'm Brittany Pierce. What do you need?" She was still lying down in the bed all the officers had just seen her get fucked in, but at least she was covered.

"You were reported missing, and we were led to believe you were here."

Brittany's eyes widened. She turned to Santana. "What day is it?"

Santana shrugged. "Sunday evening."

"Holy crap! I slept through Saturday and Sunday?"

Santana shrugged again and turned to the police officers.

"As you can see, Brittany is fine. You can go and report her not missing and get out of my room anytime you want. Preferably sooner rather than later."

The tall officer at the back frowned. "How do we know you haven't kidnapped her?"

"I had kidnapped Brittany; I would not have stayed in the hotel room booked under my name for the last two days. I have been on this planet four hundred years longer than you, I am not an idiot."

The lead officer sighed and holstered his gun. "Sorry for the inconvenience ladies. Have a good night."

He left with the other officers, though tall and stupid looked like he wanted to argue. Santana sat on the bed next to Brittany.

"How are you feeling?"

Brittany grinned. "Thoroughly fucked. Did I really sleep that long?"

"Yes, I drank a bit too deeply from you. I also made sure to give you some of my blood to help you heal. You will be a bit tired tomorrow, but you should be fine the day after that."

Santana stood up and picked a set of folded clothes out of the suitcase on the floor.

"These should fit you."

Brittany got out of the bed and started to get dressed. "Thanks. Will I see you again?"

"I should think so. My child, Quinn, is chasing her beau over the country, and I am following to make sure she does not do anything dangerous. Would you believe that her beau comes from a small town in Ohio called Lima? Apparently we are going there for the holidays." Santana explained disdainfully.

As if struck by a sudden thought, Santana pulled a disgusted face. "Oh, you will definitely see me again. I have no interest in meeting Quinn's beau's family. I would much rather fuck you."

"I'd much rather you did that too."


End file.
